Mastermind (Scooby-Doo)
Holly Graham A.K.A The Mastermind is the main antagonist of the 2002 Scooby-Doo! Videogame Scooby Doo: Night of 100 Frights. Holly is friend of Daphne's who dressed up like an evil phantom called the Mastermind and summoned many of Scooby's old enemies to fight him. Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights The Mastermind is a evil phantom who lives in and haunts a mansion Mystic Manor. He brings Scooby-Doo and his friends there, having brought back 20 of their old foes who are all classic monsters from episodes of Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?, The New Scooby-Doo Movies and The Scooby-Doo Show: *The Black Knight from What A Night For A Knight *The Ghost of Captain Cutler from A Clue For Scooby-Doo *The Phantom of Vasquez Castle from Hassle In The Castle *The Indain Witch Doctor from Decoy For A Dognapper *Charlie the Funland Robot from Foul Play Funland *The Werewolf from A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts *The Zombie from Which Witch Is Which? *The Witch from Which Witch Is Which? *The Ghost of Redbeard from Go Away Ghost Ship *The Phantom Shadow, a.k.a. the Green Ghost, from A Night of Fright is No Delight *The Space Kook from Spooky Space Kook *The Hawaiian Witch Doctor from A Tiki Scare is No Fair *The Creeper from Jeepers! It's The Creeper *The Caveman from Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright *The Headless Specter from Haunted House Hang-Up *The Hawaiian Witch Doctor from A Tiki Scare Is No Fair *The Vengeful Scarecrow from The Frickert Fracas *The Gargoyle from A Good Medium is Rare *The Ghost of Captain Moody from Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner? *The Sea Creature from The Creepy Heap from the Deep *The Tar Monster from The Tar Monster. Daphne Blake's old friend Holly Graham invites her, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo to Mystic Manor because her uncle, Inventor Professor Alexander Graham has disappeared while working on his latest invention and she needs the gang to help her find him. Fred, Daphne and Velma go inside Mystic Manor with Holly Graham. While Shaggy and Scooby wait outside. After Shaggy disappears, Scooby enters Mystic Manor to ask Fred and the girls to help find them. Once inside, Scooby only finds Holly, who tells him that somebody called The Mastermind took Fred, Daphne and Velma. Scooby then heads out to recuse his friends. Holly gives him a map can help him around Mystic Manor and the areas around it. After Scooby makes his way to the Mystic Manor rooftops, having endured encounters with monsters from his past - like the Zombie and the Headless Specter - Holly greets him in her mastermind costume and unmask. He/She tells Scooby that he/she is the one who brought him and the gang to Mystic Manor. The Mastermind tells Scooby that he/she is the one behind Professor Graham's disappearance and that he/she brought some monsters from his past and that he/she kidnapped all his friends, and then points to Velma who is locked in a wooden cage nearby. The Mastermind then disappears and leaves Scooby to battle the Black Knight Ghost. After Scooby defeats The Black Knight, he frees Velma, who loses her glasses, and tells her that he saw a spooky groundskeeper and ghosts and monsters on his way to her. Scooby helps Velma her glasses but when she put them on, she thinks she sees theCreeper and runs off. However Scooby doesn't see the Creeper anywhere and goes to find the rest of the gang. Scooby later encounters Holly in her mastermind disguise again in the graveyard where he/she is carrying Daphne away. Scooby manages to recuse Daphne however the Mastermind summons The Phantom Shadow to attack them and then disappears again. After Scooby and Daphne defeat the Phantom Shadow, Holly shows up (without her Mastermind costume)and tells them she found some of her uncle inventions and tells them he usually keeps them in a Secret Lab. Scooby finds a Umbrella in the crate. Holly says it's a more useful invention. Holly and Daphne then disappear and Scooby goes to find Fred. Later Scooby finds Fred on a Pirate Ship, however Holly appears in her Mastermind outfit once again and traps Fred under a Barrel and summons the Ghost of Redbeard to battle Scooby. After Scooby defeats Redbeard, he frees Fred and then Velma arrives still running from the creeper. Then Fred looks at her glasses and says that somebody has placed images of the creeper on the lenses. At that same moment, Shaggy arrives on the Pirate ship. Fred and Velma decide to go look for Daphne and Holly. Scooby suggests they go find the secret lab that Holly mentioned. He and Shaggy go there with after being frighten by the Ghost of Captain Cutler. Finally, after Scooby makes it to the Secret Lab and reunites with all his friends, along with Holly (not really Holly but a Hologram of her but they don't know that yet), they learn that Holly's uncle was making a machine that make super reals Holograms and that all the monsters the Mastermind summoned are Holograms. They then make a plan to catch the Mastermind. Scooby locates Holly in her Mastermind suit and he prepares to battle him/her along Charlie the Funland Robot and The Space Kook. After Scooby defeats the Mastermind, the evil phantom is taken back to the first room of Mystic Manor. The gang and "Holly" arrive there and surround the Mastermind. Before the gang unmasks him, Shaggy suggests it's the groundskeeper but the groundskeeper enters the room and tells Shaggy off. Fred then removes the Mastermind's mask and he is revealed to be Professor Graham. Suddenly Velma soon discovers Holly behind a wall in Mystic Manor. Shaggy is confused and reaches for Holly and goes right through her. Velma states that Holly was a Hologram and the real Holly was really the Mastermind and the whole time. Holly confess that She had schemed the whole plan and that she wanted Mystery Inc. to come to mystic manor, catch her uncle as the mastermind and have him taken to jail so she could get rich of her uncle's invention. She set holograms of herself everywhere the mastermind was. Trivia * Holly is voice by Grey Dielise Griffin, who is also Daphne's current voice talent. Her Mastermind voice was done by Tim Curry who also played two others Scooby-Doo! villains: Ben Ravencroft in Scooby-Doo! And The Witche's Ghost and the Goblin King in Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King. * This is also only Tim Curry's only Scooby-Doo villain who isn't from a movie. * Her name sounds similar to the word "Hologram" and Shaggy makes a joke about this at the end of the game. Trivia Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Villainesses Category:Genderless Category:Incriminators Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Villains Category:Gaolers